


Snapped

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Delete - Freeform, M/M, Multi, all because of one death, magoc, they snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: A fic I wrote about a year ago, it sucks





	Snapped

The plan was simple, get the doctor in the forest, then kill him. He wasn't needed, they had Iplier at their disposal, so it was his time to go. Bing had been dropped the week before, and killing Bim had made Yan too complacent.   
It was Anti's idea to take the German into the woods. Middle of the night was the time to strike, then he would be caught off guard, probably sleeping. What Google hadn't prepared for in the great scheme of things, was that he was a doctor who worked all hours of the day.   
He had been taking care of JJ when the android had came for him. He still managed to take him, but JJ was as loud as he could be. Google had knocked him out, although Anti would surely berate him for that.   
When Schneeplestein had woken up, he was in a forest, sat down in a clearing, surrounded by Dark, Google, and of course Anti. "What do you want with me?" His voice came out harsh, and it sounded harsher with the accent.   
Dark took a step forward and said in a simple tone, "We have no need of your services. We are disposing you." He said it like he was talking to a child!   
Henrik looked fearfully over at Anti, who was hanging his head with his arms behind his back. Dark took a step forward as the doctor slipped his hand inside of his coat. Ever since the incident two months ago, Dark's aura had all but disappeared, and he had been getting weaker, finally showing everyone his emotions.   
The doc had taken to keeping syringes in his coat since then. They were full of a green liquid that once injected... Well let's just say that you won't be moving anymore. "But I am a doctor! I have a use! Anti, why me and not Edward?" At this Anti turned away from Henrik as Google stepped back. "Look at me, you coward! Look at me and tell me why!"   
Dark watched in satisfaction as Anti ran forward grabbing Henrik by the jaw. The German was defiant, he kept struggling evan Anti whispered in his ear, "Don't stop struggling. I'm sorry, where are your syringes? Nevermind, grab one, get Dark in the back, it's where he's most vulnerable. I'll get Google. Trust me."  
He stepped back and snarled at Henrik, giving off the impression that he had ranted at him. Henrik growled back as Anti got Dark to turn towards him as he stepped closer to Google. He didn't have time to think, just go as Anti drew closer to the android.  
Henrik lept, drawing the syringe out and plunging into the demon's back. Dark whipped around in surprise, eyes flashing to a soft brown rather than the usual dark black. He fell, his auras flashing once more, seeming to smile at him, drifting up.   
Henrik turned towards Anti to see him holding Google as the android cried, a look of utter despair on his face. Henrik noted that Anti was holding a broken pair of orange glasses, Bing's glasses. Google looked up at Anti and nodded, tears still streaming down his face. Anti placed a hand on Google's forehead, who then seemed to tense up and grow still, the tears finally stopping.   
"Why did you help me? I thought you wanted me dead," Henrik asked, his eyes filled with confusion. Anti smiled sadly, only pointing up as an answer. Henrik understood. "You miss him, don't you?"  
"More than I want to live. Darky was the same, but didn't realize it. When Dark said either you or Iplier was next, I knew you could stop him. And besides, I love you too much to let you die, your like my dad." The glitch pulled out a hard drive, placing it on the ground. "I want you to kill me. Put this in a computer and delete the files."  
Henrik understood, knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk Anti out of it. He nodded his okay, and the glitch who might as well been his son ran to the doctor, gripping him in a tears filled hug, before he backed away and dissapeared into the hard drive.  
The doctor picked up the small machine and walked out of the forest, following the path towards the manor. As he exited, Marvin, Jackie and Chase ran out, checking him for injuries. He let himself be brought along in a blur, the weight of what he did, and still had to do, drug him down, until he forced the words out.  
"I have to go do something on the computer, a favor." Marvin, who had been healing a few of the bruises around his legs where they had carried him, looked at him with confusion until he shrugged and nodded. Henrik gave a small smile and made his way to the computer room.   
He plugged in the drive, booting up the computer. There, a message popped up, one last message from Anti. "Thank you, Henrik. Don't tell the others, let them think the worst of me, but I love you all. Everything I have done has been for you guys, but I miss him too much. Goodbye, I love you." Henrik opened the file and with a few clicks, Anti was gone. Hopefully he would see his loves, where ever they may be. 

 

Everything changed when he died, and nobody had ever been less prepared. They thought he would live forever, but they were wrong. Dark grew to show emotions, Anti was too devestated to live, Google followed orders without a second thought, and others were killed with no remorse. Yes, the death of Wilford Warfstache, also known as Colonel William J. Barnum, was a death that nobody could predict, but it changed the entire way things were run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
